Electrical connectors typically comprise a molded plastic connector body having terminal cavities that receive metal terminals that are attached to the ends of electric cables. The terminal cavities receive the metal terminals individually and isolate the metal terminals from each other to prevent shortages. Each metal terminal typically has a resilient or flexible latch tang that holds the metal terminal in its particular cavity. Such electrical connectors are also known to include a rigid terminal lock that is attached to the connector body to hold the terminals after all the terminals have been loaded into the terminal cavities. Such an arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,535 granted to James W. McNamee, Sr. and Daniel N. Kosareo Oct. 5, 1982 for an electrical connector. This patent discloses an electrical connector in which metal terminals are loaded into terminal cavities and initially held in the terminal cavities by flexible latch tangs of the metal terminals engaging shoulders in the terminal cavities of the connector body. A lock bar is then attached to the connector body to provide a rigid terminal lock for the terminals in each row. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,325 granted to Warren Pearce, Jr. and Andrew Russo, Jr. Jan. 3, 1978 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,799 granted to Warren Pearce, Jr. Mar. 16, 1982 for similar arrangements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,009 granted to Edward M. Bungo May 11, 1982 shows an arrangement where the connector body has a flexible portion that engages a rigid portion of a metal terminal to hold the terminal in a terminal cavity of the connector body. A lid is then closed to hold the flexible portion in place.